This invention relates to a bladder for an accumulator. More particularly, this invention relates to a bladder for an accumulator in which an intermediate portion of an elastic material layer is decreased in thickness so as to decrease its rigidity so that an outer surface portion of the elastic material layer at a curved or bent portion thereof can be prevented from expanding beyond the breaking expansion limit of a gas-barrier layer laminated thereon whereby buckling of the gas-barrier layer can be avoided.